Iddyet
by Xynostaph
Summary: 'I didn't require your assistance, iddyet...' A short Alfred x Natalia one shot! Enjoy!


**Author's Notes:**

**Waaaaahahahah~**  
**This took longer than expected~**

**But i finally got it done~! So yay~! This was a request by EmeraldGreen4Life, who asked for an America x Belarus one shot.**

**so here it is~!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing /sob/**

* * *

_I don't know..._

_I don't know..._

_I don't know..._

"What are the plans for the missiles? Where are they? What are the codes for the launch sequences?"

_I don't know..._

_I don't know..._

_I don't know...!_

"Tell us what you know woman! We know you have this information!"

SMACK

It burns my face. So do my tears. But I do not speak. I hold my tongue, stifle my sobs, and keep my screams in my mind. _They will get nothing out of me_, I tell myself. They have been trying for hours. Beatings, threats, black mail, even trying to bribe me. But I remained silent. They would here nothing from me.

Nothing.

"She remains quiet, sir."

"I can see that, idiot." The deeper of the two voices snarls, making me smirk, my pale hair obstructing their view of my face, which is a good thing, considering they would beat me more if they saw the smirk.

My blue eyes stared at the men, who's faces to their waists were obscured by the harsh light that shone down on me. I felt the blood dripping from my lip onto my dress, which was covered with dirt and blood.I couldn't remember how long I had been here for, but knew it was probably more than a day, since I felt more exhausted than ever before. Though it could also be part of the fact that these men had been torturing me, somewhat. I guess they go a bit easier on you when they know hurting a country badly may cause some horrible calamity to befall the nation they represented.

_Stupid Iddyet._

They thought I knew the codes to missiles from other countries. They were some radical Terrorist group, i surmised, as I looked at the mix-match of camo and army uniforms the two men were wearing.

Guess they weren't very smart.

As I felt myself slipping in and out of near consciousness, I heard the small of the two men's radio crackle to life, lots of clattering and yelling coming from it. I tried to listen, but sadly, I did not know the language they spoke, and decided it was best to not strain myself. At least they were smart enough to make sure I couldn't understand what they were saying, on the small chance that I would escape. But that was near impossible. My legs were like jelly right now, and I knew for a fact that even if I was untied, I wouldn't have made it very far.

I was just so tired...

"Put her away in her cell. We shall continue later." The larger ordered, and the man nodded, saluting him before coming and signaling for two men I didn't even know were there to untie me, pick me up, and drag me to the room next door, where I was promptly dropped. My back screamed in pain, and at the moment, when I was alone, it was even harder to try and fight the urge to cry.

I couldn't. Not now. Not when I had been strong for so long. But I felt the stinging hot sensation of tears rolling down my face, smearing the blood and dirt that was caked on my face from the hours, and most likely days, of mal-treatment that came with being a terrorist group's hostage and prisoner. As I struggled to sit up, so I could at least try and stand, I heard guns go off in the distance, along with low, throbbing booms, and yells. If I had more energy, I would move to the door to investigate, but it took all of my will-power just to sit up. I felt more tears slide down my face, unsure of what would happen to me.

What if it was an uprising? I would be taken as someone Else's prisoner, or mistaken for a lowly prisoner of war, one that didn't need to be saved. No one would be able to tell that I was a country, with all this grime over my person. It was horrifying. What if it was some other country's army, coming to bomb the place. They wouldn't even see me.

What if it was my own army? What if they had come to rescue me?

What if it was big brother Russia's army? What if he came to save me?

What if it's just weapon testing, and in a couple minutes, the men came back to continue their torture?

My little bud of hope wilted and died, causing me to let out a coarse sigh through my lips.

_Natalia..._

My head rolled from one side to the other, as my eyes scanned the room.

I wanted out.

_Natalia..._

My head echoed my name, in some muffled voice I could not place on anyone I know.

I needed help.

_Natalia..._

The voice rang once more, this time a bit clearer, and a bit louder. Who's voice was that? It made me focus, and gave me some energy I thought I did not have. My legs slowly, and with great effort, straightened as I stood, one hand on the dirty stone wall for support.

I was going to escape. Somehow.

_Natalia!_

"Who is that...?" I asked myself, my voice softer than I had thought it would be. After a few seconds, I realized that the gun shots and yelling still continued, though it was a bit farther away than a couple minutes ago.

"Natalia!"

I froze, eyes stared in shock at the closed metal door. That was no voice in my head.

That was someone calling for me!

Someone came!

Help!

"Here...!" I called, my voice barely above a whimper. Damn it, Natalia, focus! Your help was there, you just needed to get their attention! I closed my eyes, trying to get all the energy I had left. When they called next, I would be ready.

Hopefully they heard me. I listened carefully, eyes still looking at the door, as if by magic it would move to show me my possible savior.

"NATALIA!"

I breathed in quickly, my eyes scrunching shut.

"HERE!" I screamed, my legs wobbling and giving out beneath me. I didn't notice the pain in my body at the moment. All I could do was look at the door, every second ticking by slowly, as if a minute.

I heard a loud banging, along with the screech of the metal door being opened against its' will.

And there stood my hero.

"America..." I whispered, barely hearing my own voice. The blond haired, blue-eyed man stared at me , a lopsided grin on his face.

"Howdy! You call for a rescue?" He asked, playfully winking at me. I felt shocked, yet happy.

"How did you...?" I could not finish the sentence, my throat closing up on me. Alfred looked down the hallway, before striding in. I felt weightless for a moment, before realizing the man had picked me up, bridal style.

"We'll talk on the way! For now, we gotta move!" He said, forcing me to nod and close my eyes, slightly relaxed in the mans' arms. It felt nice, in a way.

"We were listening to some radios, trying to get some Intel on this new terrorist group called Viper, when we interjected a transmission saying they had a country hostage. Female, platinum blond hair. I decided to rescue you!"

I felt confused by that simple explanation, so many things popping in my mind to question him with. How does someone just decide to rescue a country being held captive.

I saw a pipe nearby explode from being shot with a bullet, and let that part of my mind shut down, now kicking it into survival mode. We both heard the shouts of a different language, and decided chit chat would be saved for later.

"Turn left!" I yelled, pointing to a side tunnel. He did it, without question, and kept running at top speed. He was pretty fast, for someone who lived off of burgers and milkshakes.

"Right! Then left!" I continued, guiding him through the maze-like fortress. "Left! Straight, go straight! Now turn right! There! The exit!"

We bursted through the aluminum door, though I was startled by the bright light, and took a moment to let my eyes adjust. The first things I noticed were the men in mixed up army apparell, tied together in large groups, with US Army men around them, their guns pointed and ready. The next thing I noticed were the large planes and helicopters. This was a full out rescue.

I was very touched.

"How did you know where to go?" Alfred asked, as he helped me down to my feet. I kept my arm linked around his as I steadied myself.

"I memorized where they took me as I was dragged in. In case I escaped." I stated blankly. My arm released his, as I stood more confidently. "And I would have eventually, so you didn't need to come here."

The coldness in my voice surprised me, and when I turned slightly, I could see Alfred was also a bit upset, though he tried to hide it. I felt a bit ashamed at that, since, after all, he did come and rescue me, and with all these people and machines too. I sighed, turning a bit more, so I didn't face him all the way. It took a moment to form the words, which i used hardly ever, and breathed in slowly.

"…Thank you…for saving me...Alfred."

I could tell Alfred was looking at me in shock, surprised that those words came from me. My cheeks flushed, showing how embarrassed I was for uttering those two words to him. From the corner of my peripheral vision, I saw him smile, and place one hand to his hip as the other gave me a thumbs up. I turned, curious as to what he was doing that for.

"No problem! I'm the hero, so it's what I do!"

I looked at him, an eyebrow raised in sceptisism. His blue eyes stared into mine, those orbs shining with happiness and pride.

I couldn't help but smile back, suddenly liking him.

Just a little bit more.

* * *

**Author's End Notes: **

**Yay! I got it done! I hope you like it, EmeraldGreen4Life!**

**Now to work on my first ever crack fic. Prepare...to be...confused!**

**Reviews would be lovely too~**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**Now go make out with someone!**

**/eyebrow wiggle/**


End file.
